


Smooth

by MySecretKinkySideFics



Category: RWBY
Genre: A bit of begging, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chair Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Trust, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretKinkySideFics/pseuds/MySecretKinkySideFics
Summary: "I promise, it will grow back." Clover smirks as he curls his fingers through a patch of Qrow's hair. "I want you to be smooth for me."
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Smooth

“I promise you, it’ll grow back.” Clover smirks, his hand curled in the patch of hair on Qrow’s groin.

The older huntsman’s mouth twists like he was fighting a frown. The thick, wiry hairs were darker than the ones on his head, not yet streaked with gray. Clover found his pubic hair was fun to tug on during their sessions, and Qrow kept himself tidy when needed, but lately…

Clover leans forward to lick up Qrow’s neck, and whispers in his ear. ”I want you to be smooth for me.” 

The low sultriness of his voice makes a whine form in the back of Qrow’s throat. “Okay,” he breaths shakily. Clover grins as he nods. “Okay.” 

“Good boy.” Clover pecks a kiss on his cheek, and pulls away far too quickly. “Strip for me.” 

Qrow feels himself flush, but quickly pulls his vest and undershirts over his head. His pants and briefs slide smoothly down his toned thighs - filled in since Clover’s made sure he’s eating three times a day. Soon he’s standing in their private quarters in only his red leather collar, and the small plug Clover gave him to wear this morning. It’s noticeable, but he would only need to be prepped mildly if Clover wants to take him. 

“Hop up here.” Clover pats the examination table that reminds Qrow of a steel gynecological chair. He obeys anyway, settling his thighs against the pads and his ankles into the stirrups. 

Clover smiles at him, one that reaches his eyes just to make Qrow blush, and guides Qrow to lean his head back. With one hand, Clover adjusts the table so Qrow is reclined back with his hole exposed, the other hand rubs soothing circles into his belly. 

“You are so good.” Clover praises. Qrow huffs out a laugh that ends up being a whine. “I promise, this will be fine.”

“The more you say that, the less sure I am.” Qrow gulps, and tries to keep from frowning outright. He eyes the pan Clover brought over to the table, a hot pad underneath it to melt the wax inside. The rest of the cart has whatever he thinks is necessary for this - a soft spatula, rubbing oil, a roll of cloth, and some cream Qrow can’t recognize. 

Clover just rolls his eyes affectionately at his babbling, grabbing Qrow’s wrists to slide on soft leather cuffs. “Up or down?” He asks, kissing Qrow’s palms. 

He takes a moment to swallow. “Down, please.” His sensitive, hairy areas will already be exposed enough. No need to give Clover ideas. 

Clover hums an acknowledgement, and clips Qrow’s cuffs to attachment points on the side of the table so their down and back, rather than over his head. Casually, he moves to strap down Qrow’s chest next, a leather line right under his pecs. Another tied down over his hip bones. Then he clips Qrow’s collar to the table, the chain long enough to let him pick up his head, but not his shoulders. His thighs are last, pulled tightly against the stirrups keeping them up and out, his ass and cock exposed. 

“Just relax, Qrow.” Clover soothes, coating his hands in an oil before moving to stand behind Qrow. Soft hands met his chin, stroking tenderly up to his ears - rubbing the lobes - and down to his neck. Qrow rests back on the headrest. Clover’s hands trail down to his shoulders. 

“You’re going to look so good.” Clover promises, his voice low in the way that made Qrow’s mouth water. “Smooth and pretty. I won’t be able to help myself from kissing you. Down there.” 

Qrow’s eyes slip closed and he swallows, feeling that submissive headspace sink in as Clover massages him. He was a master at this, taking away all of Qrow’s worries. Anxiety or hesitation slipped away - his trust entirely in Clover. He hadn’t even been touched yet, but already his cock started to stir between his legs. “I want that.” 

“I know.” Clover strokes a hand through his hair. Qrow groaned as Clover kissed his temple. “Think you’re ready for the wax?” 

His eyes opened at the reminder, but he didn’t tense. “Yes.” He breaths out in a whisper, before repeating himself louder, “Yes, I'm ready.” 

“Alright.” Clover nods, and moves to stand between Qrows legs. He repeated what he told Qrow when they talked about this, just to remind him while he’s close to floating. “I’m going to remove all the hair around your cock, and the balls. The wax will be warm, not burning. The removal might sting, but let me know if anything really hurts. You will ask for more each time I remove the wax. Okay?” 

Qrow nods his head as much as he can against the chain, and nods. “Yes.” 

“Good boy.” Clover smirks again. Qrow bites his lip. 

Clover pulls the cart to be beside him between Qrow’s legs. With the soft spatula, he stirs the pot of wax, its squelching audible. Qrow settles back against the chair, making himself relax. 

When Clover does pull the spatula from the pot, he starts confidently spreading the wax over the hair at the top of Qrow’s groin. He’s not even near Qrow’s cock, but the noticeable warmth of the wax makes his blood stir again until he’s half hard. Clover gently takes a strip of muslin and presses it against the line of wax. 

“We’ll wait a moment.” He informs Qrow casually, as if they were talking about the coffeemaker being slow. Qrow nods instead of trusting his voice - the warmth was not bad at all. The feeling of the wax solidifying against his skin was unfamiliar, but he found it easy to relax against the chair. 

However, Clover ripping the strip along with his hair without warning did make Qrow gasp. 

He strains against the leather, and clicks his teeth shut to keep from swearing. Honestly, it didn’t hurt anything at all like expected. The shock was what made him jerk, and Clover’s stupid, cocky smirk as he held the strip of wax over him. Qrow blows out a breath, and catches the striking black hairs against the wax. 

“I couldn’t resist.” Clover shrugs, waving the strip of wax back and forth. “But what did I say? Not that bad, right?” 

“No.” Qrow grits out. He takes another moment to breathe, and relax again. So much for complete subspace - but the need to please Clover, be good for him, remains. “Please, Clover. Do it again.” 

“Of course.” He replies cheerily, and stirs the pot with the spatula. 

For the rest of his main patch of hair, Clover is nicer. The wax is still a soothing temperature, and he warns Qrow before ripping the strip away. Qrow doesn’t get harder - but Clover’s smiles, nods, and sounds of approval as they go along certainly doesn’t let him get soft. 

Each time, Qrow asks to be waxed again. It gets easier after each strip, the sensation becomes expected. Around his hips, the skin needs to be stretched, and Clover manages to do it easily. A few times, Clover will ask him how he feels. 

“Good.” He replies easily. “Please wax me again. I want to look good for you.” 

“You do look so good for me.” Clover assures, and kisses Qrow’s inner knee. “I’m going to do around your balls now.” 

When Qrow nods, Clover uses one hand to pull back his testicles. The familiar feeling of his skin against his balls almost makes Qrow whine, but he bites it back. Clover has to pull his skin tighter than before so the wax works as intended - and hold his balls in place as it solidifies. Qrow looks away as much as his collar lets him, Clover’s eyes never leave his face.

  
“Ready?” Clover asks, tugging lightly at the muslin. 

Qrow nods, and swallows. “Yes.” Clover rips off the strip, and Qrow hisses at the new sting. “Nng!” 

“That one smart a bit?” Clover quirks a brow, just because he’s a tease. 

“Yes.” Qrow echoes, and settles again. It was sharp, but nothing like the pain he was used to - the enjoyable kind or not. “Nothing too bad. Please, do it again.” 

“If you insist.” Clover wriggles his shoulders, and reaches for the spatula. Qrow almost rolls his eyes. 

The rest of his balls goes the same way, only Qrow knows what to expect. The rim of his hole requires some impressive maneuvering on Clover’s part, considering he only has two hands, but of course he manages. Strips of wax fill the garbage can next to the examination table by the time Clover rips the last of his hair out. 

“There we go..” He hums, hands slicked in a new coat of oil rubbing up and down Qrow’s thighs. He trails his hands over the newly waxed skin, the oil soothing and so, so nice. He groans at the feeling. “Oh, Qrow. You look so beautiful.” 

The compliment made Qrow flush, and he stuttered. “Th-thank you, Clover. I.. liked being waxed.” And truthfully, he did. Qrow could see them doing this again, and again - whenever Clover felt he needed it. 

“I’m so glad.” Clover smiles, and reaches down to the drawer of the cart. “You have to see this, Love. You are so smooth.” 

Qrow lifts his head to see Clover holding a mirror between his legs. He swallowed at seeing his own cock, still partially hard from Clover’s praises. He was not lying, the skin of his groin was completely hairless, from his stomach trail to the rim of his ass. It was paler that the rest of him, more sensitive too. Qrow felt himself blush. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, beautiful.” Clover winks at him, Qrow’s cock bobs. “You’ve been so good, Qrow. And you look so nice.” He leans forward, breath brushing against Qrow’s length. He has to grit his teeth. “You deserve to feel as good as you look.” 

Clover blows a hot breath against Qrow’s cock, and he slams his head back against the chair. “Clover?” 

He pressed kisses to his inner thigh. Clover trials up to his hips, suckling at the hairless skin. “Just ask me, Qrow.” 

He swallows, to keep himself from drooling as the words spill from his lips. “Please, Clover. Please touch me. Please let me cum. Please.” 

The “Of course,” is barely out of Clover’s mouth before he’s taking Qrow’s length. 

“Ah!” He hardens fully almost instantly. Clover is skilled with his tongue, his mouth hot and wet and knows just how to turn Qrow up to eleven. He moans around the cock, his hands fiddling with his balls, and the sensitive skin of his groin. 

“Clo- Cloves..” Qrow groans, lolling his head from side to side. His hips try to jerk up into Clover’s mouth, but are held back torturously by the leather straps. Qrow feels the head of his cock nudge the back of Clover’s throat and the man moans loudly again. 

Qrow tenses, and a guttural yell escapes him as he cums. 

As Qrow pants against his restraints, Clover swallows for simplicity’s sake. He wipes his mouth with a towel, and strides to unclip Qrow’s wrists and collar. 

“Hey,” he greets with a smile, stroking Qrow’s cheek as he comes down from the high. “Hey, good boy. I love you.” 

Qrow smiles, lopsided, and reaches to grip Clover’s arms. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think myself that into waxing until it came up as a prompt...now with FG I think it might be a thing XD Or I just like Clover deciding how Qrow should look
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know how you liked it ;)


End file.
